


Mental (Unfinished)

by zeeissorandom



Category: MindCrack RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Etho and Beef are both 16 here, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital, Mental Illnesses, You Have Been Warned, teen!beef, teen!etho, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: Ah, the sweet joys of being trapped inside of a mental hospital. Etho knows he deserves to be here, but doesn't want to be subjected to this 'support group' bullshit. But as soon as everyone introduces themselves, he can't seem to take his eyes off of a scruffy bearded guy. And for some reason, for the first time in his life, Etho wants to get to know him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, everybody. Let's all say our names, ages, and why we're here." Jackson said with an overly happy voice. The group went around in a circle, everyone saying their names and why they were in the hell of a mental hospital.

"Jacie. 17. Tried to kill myself." A chorus of 'We're here for you.' rang out the room.

"Andrew. 15. Depression." Another chorus

"Sam. 12. Attempted suicide 3 times." And again.

"Dan. 16. Anxiety and depression." Again.

"Grant. 19. Suicide attempt." Again.

"Etho. 16." Etho said flatly.

"And what are you here for, Etho?" Jackson asked.

"Everything." The silver haired boy said, sitting back down without another word. The group was silent for a minute, staring at him. He was new, nobody had even seen him before. But apparently he was in for 'everything'.

"U-Um. Want to elaborate?" Jackson asked, looking at the boy. He shook his head, staring at the ground, pulling his baggy hoodie over himself. "Alright then. Let's let Etho know we're here for him. We're here for you, Etho." The room filled with bored sound. The red eyed boy just shrugged, not speaking. Dan's eyes traveled over to study the new boy, bright blue eyes almost boring into him. "Anyone have anything they want to talk about?" Jackson asked, looking around the group. A silence fell over the room, nobody responding. "Nobody? Andrew, I heard that you might be getting out soon?" Jackson offered. Etho blocked the conversation out, wrapping himself in the too-big hoodie, breathing in the intoxicating scent of it. "Etho. Anything about yourself you'd like to tell the group?" Jackson asked. Etho looked up, shaking his head softly. "Nothing at all? Come on, there has to be several interesting things about you."

"Not really." Etho shrugged.

"I like your hair." A small voice said from the edge of the group.

"T-Thanks." Etho stuttered out nervously. He looked at the boy, who's name was Dan. He had the beginnings of a scruffy beard and bright blue eyes. Dan nodded, not being able to take his gaze off of Etho.

"You guys are free to talk among each other." Jackson waved the group away. Dan and Etho both sat in their chairs, glancing over at each other.

"Talk to him." Andrew nudged Dan with a soft smile. The taller man jumped at the feeling, looking back at his blonde acquaintance.

"I-I don't know... Doesn't seem like one for company." Dan mumbled, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"He's new. You remember how terrible it was being new here. I'm sure he wants a friend. And I saw the way you two were looking at each other. It's adorable. Now go!" Andrew giggled, walking away. Dan blushed, looking at his hands, then back up at Etho, who was holding his sweater closer around him. Dan thought it was adorable, he looked so small in the over-sized hoodie. Dan took a deep breath, looking up at Etho, who blushed dark red as he was caught staring at Dan. The scruffy man couldn't help but crack a smile at the shorter. He got up, walking over towards him and sat in the chair next to him.

"Hi." Dan said softly.

"Hello." Etho said sheepishly.

"My name's Dan... Nice to meet you." Dan said with a soft smile, holding out his hand for Etho to shake. Etho let himself smile and took Dan's hand, shaking it. "Most of my friends call me Beef, but you can call me Dan if you want." Beef said with a small smile.

"Beef? That's a funny nickname." Etho said.

"I used to be a butcher before I came here." Beef said with a smile. Etho nodded, a small blush on his face. "You're really cute..." Beef said quietly, almost hoping Etho didn't hear him. Etho's eyes seemed to light up as he looked over at Beef.

"Y-You really think so...?" Etho asked, looking at him, red-grey eyes practically shining.

"Absolutely." Beef said with a nod. Etho's blush darkened as he looked at the ground.

"I think you're really cute, too." Etho smiled sheepishly, looking over at Beef.

"That's very kind of you.." Beef smiled. "But you're cuter." Beef said. Etho shook his head softly, looking at the ground.

"No way. You're so much cuter. Who couldn't resist those blue eyes of yours?" Etho asked.

"You, apparently." Beef said with a cheeky grin as Etho blushed even darker.

"Stooop." Etho said, covering his face with the hoodie sleeves, which hung over his hands. Beef couldn't help but admire the shorter, looking at his pale skin and soft silver hair.

"I can't help that you're adorable." Beef giggled, feeling a surge of confidence. "D-Do you want to go somewhere?" Beef asked. Etho looked up at him curiously, wondering where they could go in the small hospital. "Come on." Beef said, holding out his hand for Etho to take. He looked at Beef's hand for a second, wondering if he should, but decided to just go with it. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Etho took Beef's hand, the taller flashing him a smile as he was pulled into a corridor.

"Where are you taking me?" Etho asked with a giggle.

"Somewhere special." Beef smiled back, tugging Etho through the long hallway, hiding from the various nurses that were paroling. "Up here." Beef said with a reassuring grin. The two climbed up a tall ladder, finding a door waiting there. Beef pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. "Here we are." Beef said with a smile, opening the door to reveal the roof of the building. It was slanted on one side, so the two were sure to be careful as they slowly made their way over by a small blanket that had been put there. "I come up here every night... Insomnia truly is a gift." Beef said, rolling his eyes with a smile. Etho nodded, still astonished at the sight.

"How did you get up here?" Etho asked incredulously, sitting down next to Beef on the blanket.

"Stole the keys from a janitor. I have 3 keys and they're the only ones in use. Everyone basically just forgets that this part of the building exists." Beef said with a shrug, laying back to look at the quickly darkening sky.

"Wow..." Etho whispered, laying back with him. "Pegasus." Etho said softly with a smile as they stared up at the sky.

"Hm?" Beef said, not looking away from the beautiful sky above them.

"The constellation. Pegasus." Etho said trying to point where it was.

"I don't see it." Beef said, frustrated that he couldn't pick out the shape. Etho gently took Beef's hand in his, holding it out to trace the shape of the constellation in the sky. Etho blushed lightly as Beef finally found the shape. Beef looked over at Etho excitedly, their faces being inches apart. Beef's breath hitched as he looked into Etho's grey-red eyes. "I-It's beautiful..." Beef whispered, Etho feeling his hot breath on his face. Etho shivered slightly, nodding in agreement.

"Y-Yeah..." Etho said softly. "U-Um..." He mumbled softly. Beef felt his face get hot and he wanted to lean in so badly, just to press his lips against Etho's. Beef turned his head, looking back up at the sky to stare at the stars again as he tried to recollect himself. Etho let out a small breath as he looked at the sky, not knowing what had just happened.

"We'd better get going inside... Don't want you getting in trouble because of me." Beef said softly. Etho nodded, standing up, climbing back down the ladder with Beef.

"I-I really appreciate you showing me that..." Etho said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you liked it." Beef said, looking at Etho. The two fell into a small silence. "U-Um... I think you should have this." Beef said with a sincere smile, holding out a small key.

"Really?" Etho said, looking at it. Beef nodded, holding it out for Etho to take. It almost felt like another test of trust. Etho had trusted Beef enough to go somewhere random with him, and Beef had trusted Etho enough to let him into his special hideout. "Thank you... Beef." Etho said softly, looking up at Beef as he said his name.

"No worries. Don't loose it." Beef giggled. "I really should get going back to my room now... I'll see you tomorrow, Red." Beef said with a smile, turning to walk away. Etho stared after him, going over the events in his mind once again.

"Don't fall for him, E." A voice in Etho's mind spoke, which, after all these years, he had named Scarlet.

"Are you kidding me? He's a dreamboat!" Another, Devon, said.. Etho rolled his eyes, taking a note to the fact that the voices didn't come out while Beef was around. Etho liked the silence in his head. But now it was time to fall back into reality.

"No! Don't be stupid. Etho has him!" Teagan said.

"We know, we know. But come on, this guy is the perfect package!" Rhys said.

"Whatever. I sense bad juju on that kid." Scarlet said. Etho rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he headed towards his head.

"You can't just ignore us and think about that butcher guy." Teagan reminded Etho.

"Yeah, well, I can try." Etho mumbled to himself as he opened the door to his room, now face to face with his roommate for the foreseeable future.

"Oh boy." Devon mumbled. The boy was sitting on his bed, fumbling with his hands, shaking violently. The boy's head shot up on noticing Etho's arrival.

"H-H-Hi." The boy said shakily, giving him a small smile.

"Hi." Etho said softly, walking over to his bed where his 'suitcase' was laid. In reality, it was just a trash bag filled with some clothes and other stuff his mom figured he would need. Etho tore open the bag, looking at it's contents as it spilled out onto his bed. A bunch of wrinkled up clothes, with a note inside. Etho took a deep breath as he saw the corner of the paper, already having a good idea on who it was from.

'Dear Etho, love, I know you didn't want to be sent here. I know you didn't. But I had to tell your mom. I couldn't just stay here and watch you break while not doing anything. You'll be better there. You're going to get better there. I promise. I love you, Etho. Forever and always. Seth" The note read. There was a small heart next to his name drawn in a red pen. Etho took a deep breath, reading and re-reading the note.

"He sent us here?!" Teagan almost yelled.

"What a fucking-" Scarlet began. Etho just growled, reading the note over and over.

"I can't believe him!" Devon said angrily. Etho crumpled the note up, throwing it away as he sat on his bed, wanting to cry.

"Don't cry in front of this kid, E." Scarlet warned.

"Don't let him know how weak you are." Teagan said. Etho sighed, putting his clothes away, seeing the last object stuffed at the bottom of the bag. Etho let out a short gasp as he saw the item. Etho felt a tear drip down his face as he picked it up. A stuffed bear that Seth had gotten him years ago. Etho held it to his chest, trying not to cry, failing as tears spilled out of his eyes.

"Idiot." Rhys mumbled.

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Etho mumbled over and over again, grabbing his head. The boy on the other bed either understood or didn't care as he kept fidgeting with his hands. "Get out of my head." Etho whispered sadly. "Please."

"Not our choice." Scarlet mumbled.

"I just want to be alone..." Etho whispered into his pillow.

"Well we all want things we can't have. Now go to sleep." Devon commanded, the voices finally settling down for the day, letting Etho get a half decent sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> I LOVED THIS SO MUCH
> 
> YEP OKAY BYE
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	3. Chapter 3

Etho woke up the next morning, groggy and feeling like he wanted to throw up. He rolled his eyes, knowing that he would end up throwing up more than once today, no doubt about it. Etho threw his legs over the bed, looking to the floor to see the teddy bear laying there. He picked it up, holding it up to look at it.

"Seth..." Etho whispered, not in a romantic way, or an angered way. Just the whisper of his name, a shout in the wind. A noise in the silence. Etho didn't feel anything towards his lover. No sadness or happiness, nothing. If there was a word Etho could use to describe how he felt was empty. He shoved the bear under his pillow, walking over to his drawers to see what he could wear out of the things his mom had provided him. A dress shirt and pants, not a very casual look. Etho finally decided on an oversized sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans. For a moment, he stole a glance at Seth's hoodie. The thing he had held so near and dear to him for years. But he didn't want it today. Not today. Etho walked downstairs, asking a young woman for directions to the cafeteria.

"Down the hallway, to the right." She said with a smile. Etho nodded, not returning the kind gesture. He walked down the long corridor, turning as directed to enter into a massive room crowded with people off all ages, genders, and races. Every kind of person was there, and that made Etho the saddest. All these people... All with different stories and problems, all in the same place for the same reasons. Because they're a danger to themselves. Etho tried to shake the terrible feeling that set in to him as he walked into the room and up to where they served food.

"What can I do for you, young man?" The lady asked, a huge smile on her face. It was odd to Etho to see someone so happy in the sea of sad faces. Like a ray of light on a cloudy day, her face brightened up the room. Etho smiled back, asking for a waffle. She complied, setting it on the plate and directing him to the table with the toppings. Etho avoided the table, the voices only telling him that he wouldn't eat what was already on his plate anyways. Etho sat down at the end of the table by himself, trying to ignore the voices as he picked at his food. A square piece, a triangle piece, strewn across the plate. Etho moved the chunks of waffle around, making little mosaic of waffle. He couldn't help but think about how stupid he must look, playing with his food like that, but it was his way of fooling people into thinking he was eating. He decided to stop after a while, throwing the plate away, nothing eaten off of it. Etho walked up to a desk in the front of the hospital, looking at the man behind the counter.

"Etho Slab. Can I please have my schedule for today?" Etho asked meekly.

"Breakfast, counseling, lunch, free time, arts, support, free time, bed." He responded lazily. Etho nodded, walking away.

"Counseling? We really are in the loony bin, aren't we..." Devon mumbled annoyed.

"Shut up." Scarlet hissed. "Kid's fucked. He needs counseling."

"Don't talk about him like that." Teagan said defensively, coming to Etho's aid. Rhys stayed quiet, very unlike her.

"Rhys is being quiet." Etho mumbled under his breath. He hated that the only way the voices could hear him is if he spoke out loud. Made him look even crazier than he already was. Again, another silence. Etho shrugged, enjoying the quiet in his mind before the voices started up again.

"But I don't want to go to stupid therapy!" Devon complained.

"Doesn't matter what you want. Matters what he needs." Scarlet said, being the voice of reason, as usual.

"Stupid psycho, bipolar, suicidal asshole." Devon mumbled. Etho sighed, knocking on the door of the counselor.

"Slab? Dr. Harper" The man asked. Etho nodded, the man letting him in. "Just on time. Very punctual." The doctor noted, looking at his watch. Etho nodded, sitting in the chair. "So, Mr. Slab. What are you here for?" The doctor asked.

"Um... It was on my schedule?" Etho said nervously.

"Not _here_ here. _Here_. In the hospital." He clarified. Etho looked at the ground, and at his hands.

"Everything, I guess." Etho said. He could think of nothing better to describe why he was the way he was. Everything was such a simple answer, but held so much more within. What did everything entail? Everything. He was messed up, he knew that much.

"Everything." Dr. Harper repeated. Etho nodded, the answer needing no explanation.

"Everything." Etho said once again, the reality of the word truly setting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fucknut im not dead!!! jesus christ its been a while since i've updated
> 
> ~its only been like 4 days~
> 
> annnnyways. yep!! not dead. ive been slacking on updating, and im v sorry about that. i know that all of you guys who read my mindcrack stories might not like that im posting other fandoms now, and im v sorry about that. i've recently had an ephiphany that i dont give a flying fuck
> 
> no that sounded rude im sorry
> 
> what i meant is, i know many of you might not like that you're no longer getting mindcrack every other day, and only every so often. i've realized that my account is my own and i can post what i want, not what one section of my readers want. i like steven universe and hamilton and rick and morty, so ill post those if i want to, and ill do crossovers if i want, and i might just fuck one of my fandoms and stop posting them, or i might join another fandom, but right now, ive realized that i can do what i want, and if you have a problem with what i post, then i hate to see you go, but you should leave.
> 
> that was rude but true whoops. alright slight life update bc i haven't done one of those in forever (also gonna do it in number form again bc i like doing that)
> 
> 1\. i saw becky again omg (my internet friend of 2 1/2 years)  
> 2\. school is shit and i hate chemistry /so much/  
> 3\. i get my drivers permit on tuesday what???? whATTTTTT  
> 4\. that makes me feel old  
> 5\. am i old???  
> 6\. oh god am i going to have to start eating saltine crackers and watching the price is right??  
> 7\. I DONT LIKE SALTINE CRACKERS  
> 8\. the price is right is pretty cool tho so im hecka chill with that  
> 9\. oh yeah i just remembered i have the attention span of a fruit fly  
> 10\. woah is that a crayon  
> 11\. i love crayons  
> 12\. halloween is fast approaching  
> 13\. what are you guys going as??? i want to know pls  
> 14\. i love doing these update things  
> 15\. no matter what fandoms i post, never forget that mindcrack was my start  
> 16\. actually shoey was my start but  
> 17\. that has crashed and burned  
> 18\. i shipped them in like 2013 omfg  
> 19\. dark time  
> 20\. LOL #WANTED TO KILL MYSELF  
> 21\. this is getting long  
> 22\. if you've read this far congratulations  
> 23\. i wonder if i have any spaghetti in my pantry  
> 24\. i want to make spaghetti  
> 25\. oh crap i forgot i made a hot dog like an hour ago and its still in my microwave  
> 26\. i should go get that  
> 27\. boop boop  
> 28\. someone post some mindcrack prompts so i write mindcrack more  
> 29\. etho is a smol bean  
> 30\. i havent watched sky factory in like a month i feel like a fake fan  
> 31\. school has just fucked me and i feel terrible  
> 32\. agh i miss my baby's voice  
> 33\. kinda wanna die and also cry but mostly die  
> 34\. lol depression  
> 35\. okay i think im done  
> 36\. im gonna go get my hotdog  
> 37\. bYE GUYS  
> 38\. i want this to be 40 for some reason  
> 39\. i just cracked my neck and it felt like i almost snapped my head off  
> 40\. LOVE YOU GUYS BYE
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the appointment went as normal, just introductions and awkward silences until Etho's time was over. He slowly trudged towards the cafeteria, again knowing he wasn't going to eat anything.

"Etho!" He heard a voice call from behind him. He turned around, seeing Beef running towards him with a smile.

"H-Hi." Etho said, surprised Beef still wanted to talk to him.

"How's your day been?" Beef asked, walking alongside Etho. The silver haired boy shrugged, looking at the ground.

"Pretty uneventful, I guess." Etho said, noting the silence in his head.

"Well, it's better than something bad happening." Beef said. Etho looked over at him, blue eyes shining towards him.

"You really are a glass half full kind of guy, aren't you?" Etho asked. Beef shrugged.

"Being stuck in here for a while teaches you to be grateful for anything you can get."

"Yeah..." Etho said with a sigh, a thought coming to his mind. "Hey... mind if I ask a personal question?" Etho asked.

"Go ahead." Beef said with a grin as they walked into the lunch line together.

"What are you in here for?" Etho asked. Beef's face drained of color as he stared at the tray he had picked up. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"N-No.. Sorry, I'm okay." Beef said, putting a forced smile on. "Just your usual, I guess. Depression and stuff." Beef shrugged, thanking the lady for giving him food. Etho looked over at him, trying to read the expression on his face, to no avail. "Do you maybe want to sit with me?" Beef asked. Etho nodded with a soft smile as they walked over to a table in the back where nobody else was sat. "Nobody else really ever sits here." Beef said, picking at his food. Etho sat, the tray in front of him with no intention to eat. "Not hungry?"

"Had a big breakfast." Etho said convincingly. Beef nodded, stealing a piece of bacon off of Etho's plate, making his silver haired friend giggle.

"What's next on your schedule?" Beef asked.

"Hour and a half of nothing." Etho responded, looking over at Beef. He smiled softly.

"Fantastic."

"Why's that so?"

"The roof. It's pretty up there. It's prettiest right as the sun is setting." Beef smiled.

"I have freetime right before bed?" Etho offered.

"Awesome!" Beef smiled. The two went through their day, spending time with each other whenever they could until it was time for their free time before they went to sleep.

"Come on, we're almost there." Beef informed, walking up the ladder, Etho following close behind. The two emerged onto the roof just as the sun began to set. They sat on the flat part of the roof, both looking up at the sky, it beginning to turn into a beautiful swirl of pinks and purples.

"It's beautiful..." Etho whispered, entranced by the colors.

"It is, isn't it..." Beef whispered back, looking more at Etho than at the sky. "So what are you in here for?" Etho was taken aback at the question, wondering what spurred it on.

"Everything I guess. You name it, I have it." Etho sighed.

"Tell me about you." Beef said, sitting up.

"Well... I mean depression, anxiety-" Etho began to list the things wrong with him, counting off on his hand.

"No, no, no. " Beef said, putting Etho's hand on the roof, laying his on top of it. "I mean you. The actual you. Not the mental hospital you." Beef said.

"Oh... I mean... there's really not much to me." Etho shrugged.

"There's gotta be something." Beef smiled.

"I don't know... I'm pretty boring." Etho said with another shrug.

"I doubt that's true." Beef rolled his eyes. "Let's play a game. You say something about you, and I'll say something about me." Beef said.

"Okay... I live around the boarder of Canada." Etho said.

"I live in Toronto."

"I'm gay."

"So am I."

The two went back and forth for a while, slowly getting closer.

"My favorite color is red." Etho whispered, their noses almost brushing against each others.

"Etho..." Beef whispered. "C-Can I kiss you?" He asked.

"I don't know... Can you?" Etho responded with a smirk, giggling as Beef pressed his lips against his own, the two moving in perfect synchronization. Etho pulled Beef closer to him as Beef cupped Etho's face in his hands, smiling into the kiss.

"I think I can..." Beef whispered as they broke apart, both of them smiling like idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm idk what to write here so bye
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry. please read the after note.

The two just stared at each other for a while, admiring the smiles on each other's faces.

"We should be getting back." Beef said after a while, standing up and offering a hand out to Etho. The other took it, heaving himself up from the comfy spot. They made their way down the ladder, both still floating on air from the kiss.

"I.. I'll see you tomorrow." Etho whispered. Beef nodded, planting a soft kiss on Etho's cheek as they walked back to their own rooms.

"You fucking idiot!" Rhys all but yelled.

"I'm gonna side with Rhys on this one. You're a fucking idiot." Scarlet said.

"Will you two be rational?" Teagan asked. "Your guy's dreamboat is the fucktard who got us put in this place! Are you guys really taking Seth's side?"

"Really, T?" Devon asked. "He put us here for our own good. For Etho's own good! He needs this." Devon said, exasperated.

"I can't believe you're all siding with Seth! Beef seems like a great guy! He's cute, he's funny, and HE DIDN'T GET US THROWN IN A MENTAL ASYLUM!" Teagan yelled as Etho opened the door to his room. Oddly, his roommate wasn't there. Etho just sat down on his bed, putting a pillow over his head to try and block out the voices.

"Etho, you should know better than to think that that's gonna block us out." Scarlet said.

"I know. But I wish it would." Etho mumbled into the pillow.

"We know." Devon said.

"No, I really don't think you do." Etho whispered back, feeling tears well up in his eyes. 'Razor. Need razor.' Etho thought to himself.

"Etho, no." Scarlet warned.

"Fuck you." Etho said back. The voices stayed quiet, Etho had never acted like this towards them before. "Fuck all of you. I hate all of you and you make me want to kill myself more than I already do." Etho mumbled, rummaging around everywhere for a razor blade. When he couldn't find one he decided to take matters into his own hands, beginning to scratch at the old cuts, making them leak blood while tears dripped down his face. He didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to be alive anymore. He just wanted it to be over. All of it.

"Etho?" Beef whispered from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy SHIT its been a long time. uh. i have some explaining to do dont i. WELL BASICALLY, DEPRESSION. lmao
> 
> theres many reasons why i took such a long break. part of it was school, part of it was depression, part of it was i just felt really pressured to update every other day especially since so many people are reading my stories now. and i felt weird writing because i just didn't want to.
> 
> but im back now and probably wont be updating every other day but ill be updating more, (hopefully) frequently.
> 
> but i have some bad news still. so for a while now i havent been watching mindcrack like at all. its been like 3 months since i've watched any mindcrack, so i just feel weird writing it anymore... so i think im going to drop writing mindcrack fanfiction. and i feel terrible doing that, because writing mindcrack stuff is how i met bubsy and made so many friends. i just feel awful because i feel like, this chapter especially is very lacking bc i dont know anything about it anymore. im sorry. i just dont know how to write mindcrack anymore. BUT
> 
> im not dropping ao3 all together, hell no, cant get rid of me that easy you pricks.
> 
> nuh uh im still gonna be here writing all sorts of other shit, maily steven universe, but maybe some hamilton and rick and morty, and maybe even a short little mindcrack blub for old times sake. 
> 
> yep. thats the update. im so sorry that this is where this story is going to be stopping, but i just have no idea how to finish it. fill in the blank with those lovely imaginations you all have. i know you can <3 i love you all so much. and hopefully you all still stick with me through my other shitty writing!!! in any case, i love all of you guys and i always will. thank you guys for always supporting me and i will forever love you guys <333333333
> 
> social media links ~
> 
> personal IG & tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> gay IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG & tumblr: mindcrack.fangirl  
> steven universe IG & tumblr: smolgemcuties  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! i came up with this idea a while ago, but i'm just finally getting around to reading it. i hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
